siempre sere tu princesita, papi
by MayReyes
Summary: Estaba creciendo y no lo veias, niña fui cuando te miré a los ojos y te dije papá, ahora no me digas en que debo creer, estoy tratando de encontrar a la mujer que hay en mi, no hay necesidad de protegerme, siempre sere tu princesita, papi.


TE ODIO! – gritó desde el barandal de las escaleras la hija más pequeña de los Cullen

RENNESME! – la voz severa de su padre resonó por todo el living, poniendo aún más en tensión el ambiente de la familia, después de una larga tarde que no terminó nada bien.

ENTIÉNDELO, YA NO SOY MAS UNA NIÑA, PADRE! – volvió a gritar ignorando y olvidando el respeto que solía tener para él desde que tenía memoria, la pequeña de papá, la que vestía pequeños vestiditos pomposos y dos coletas , había cambiado, estaba creciendo.

Cerró de un portón la puerta de su cuarto, lo fuertes pasos de Edward Cullen se empezaron a escuchar por aquella escalera

ABREME! – exigió

DEJAME! QUIERO ESTAR SOLA! - sentía coraje, desesperación, se preguntaba una y otra vez, Por qué su padre no entendía que ella no era una muñeca de porcelana la cual se podía romper en cualquier momento, aquella chica se sentía frustrada de que no la dejaran tomar sus propias decisiones, estaba cansada de ser sobreprotegida de TODO!

Ella ya no era más una niña de cinco años, pronto cumpliría 15 años, y sentía que su padre no lo veía, No la dejaba salir demasiado tarde, ni maquillarse o arreglarme como ella deseaba.

Había pasado una semana, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho entre la relación de Rennesme y Edward Cullen, se dirigían solo un buenos días o buenas noches.

El sábado llegó, el día que habían estado planeando por dos años ya estaba ahí, Nessie estaba siendo arreglada para su gran fiesta, aquella que marcaba una etapa de cambio en su vida.

La misa de gracias terminó, mientras los invitados se dirigían hacia la gran recepción, y a comparación con la intensa semana el ambiente era agradable.

Era hora, ya no había tiempo de sentir nervios o de huir.

Los invitamos a recibir con un fuerte aplauso a la festejada de la noche Rennesme Carlie Cullen – la voz del organizador se escuchó.

Los invitados se pusieron de pie, el salón se llenó de aplausos y la canción de Melody Fair comenzó a sonar, las puertas de las escaleras se abrieron dejando ver a la hermosa jovencita de pelo cobrizo y ojos chocolate aparecer, Nessie empezó a descender por las escaleras con la perfecta gracia que caracterizaba a los Cullen haciendo lucir su hermoso vestido, cuando reconoció la canción no pudo evitar voltear a ver a su padre, se encontraba al pie de las escaleras junto a su madre Isabella, ambos la miraban llenos de orgullo, su pequeña princesa dejaba los juguetes y muñecas atrás para decirle hola a los vestidos, maquillaje y amigs.

Nessie tenía muchas emociones con ella, no esperaba que su papá escogiera exactamente esa canción para ella, para ese momento, esa que le cantaba cada vez que estaba triste, cada vez que ella se lo pedía, su papá le decía que ella era la melodía que le daba alegría a sus vidas, que los problemas siempre tenían una solución, que nunca dejará de sonreír, porque ese era el regalo MAS grande que ella le regalaba.

Con ojos llorosos y una hermosa sonrisa llego con sus papás, la mano de su padre esperaba ser tomada, la cual acepto gustosa, pudo ver en sus ojos todo ese cariño que había ignorado por sus constantes quejas y reclamos, comenzaron a caminar los tres por la pista, para así presentar formalmente a su hija como ya una señorita, se situaron en medio de la pista y el hijo mayor Anthony hizo su aparición caminó hacia ellos para ofrecer su brazo a su mamá para dar comienzo al baile de padre e hija, Isabella besó la mejilla de su hija, retirándose de la pista, Edward se volteó para estar frente a frente con Nessie

Te ves hermosa – dijo sonriéndole, la música empezó a disminuir dando lugar a una nueva.

Los acordes de piano empezaron a escucharse y así Edward rodeo la pequeña cintura de su hija y comenzaron a balsear.

_I used to think I had the answers to everything_

Nessie veía a su padre a los ojos, haciéndole entender que esa canción era para él. Había estado buscando por meses una canción con la cual se identificara, que expresara como pensaba y como se sentía, y justo esa semana, después de platicar con su mamá, entendió que no siempre las cosas serían como ella quisiese, pero debía dar a entender lo que pensaba respecto a cómo la trataran, ya que ser el miembro más pequeño hacia que todos la vieran como una pequeña, cuando ella quería correr, caer y levantarse por sí sola, aprender de ello.

_But now I know  
That life doesn't always go my way  
Feels like I'm caught in the middle  
That's when I realize_

Edward recibía el mensaje de su hija mientras pequeños recuerdos aparecían en su mente, la primera vez que escuchó llamarlo papá, sus primeros pasos, cuando le decía: "papi, te quelo", recordó las veces que le contaba cuentos y la arropaba.

_I'm not a girl, not yet a woman  
All I need is time, a moment that is mine  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a girl_

_There is no need to protect me_  
_It's time that I_  
_Learn to face up to this on my own_  
_I've seen so much more than you know now_  
_So don't tell me to shut my eyes_

Rennesme ya no era una pequeña y eso él lo sabía, sabía que la sobreprotegía por miedo a que otros la lastimaran, tenía miedo de que se olvidara de él, miedo a que ya no lo buscase cuando estuviera asustada o que ya no fuera el primero en la vida de su princesita, debía dejarla aprender por sí sola, que arreglara sus problemas y si ella lo deseaba compartiría con él sus alegrías y tristezas, el ahí estaría para su princesa, era hora de dejarla salir de su burbuja, que tuviera su propio espacio.

_I'm not a girl, not yet a woman  
All I need is time, a moment that is mine  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a girl_

_But if you look at me closely_  
_You will see it in my eyes_  
_This girl will always find her way_

Estaba orgulloso de la manera en la que junto a su esposa habían educado a Ness, sabía que se convertiría en una mujer maravillosa, claro con defectos y virtudes, pero nunca se daría por vencida, la criaron con valores, enseñándole a luchar por sus ideales de manera correcta.

_I'm not a girl, not yet a woman  
All I need is time, a moment that is mine  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a girl_

_(I'm not a girl) I'm not a girl, don't tell me what to believe  
(Not yet a woman) I'm just trying to find the woman in me, yeah  
(All I need is time) Oh, all I need is time  
(A moment that is mine) That's mine  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a girl, not yet a woman, no no  
All I need is time, a moment that is mine  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a girl, ooh  
Not yet a woman_

Ahora lo veía con más claridad, su niñita se había convertido en una hermosa jovencita con valores y principios, el junto a su amada esposa les habían dado las armas necesarias a sus dos hijos para enfrentarse a lo que la vida les deparara, era turno de ellos de vencer los obstáculos que se les presentarán día con día, recordando que aunque era tiempo de crecer siempre contarían con el apoyo incondicional de sus padres y que si se caían, ellos les ayudarían a levantarse.

Estaba orgulloso de la vida que tenía, de la esposa e hijos que formaban parte de su familia, orgulloso de ser:

_Papá._

Al terminar la canción hizo girar a Nessie con su mano logrando que su vestido tomara vuelo, sonrieron para luego abrazarse como no lo habían podido hacer en toda la semana.

Lo siento – susurró Edward en su oído – por no ver y entender que mi princesita estaba creciendo, que ahora eres una hermosa jovencita

Nessie negó con la cabeza sin deshacer el abrazo, levantó su cabeza para verle mejor al hombre que le dio la vida, el que la ha cuidado, criado y velado sus sueños.

Perdóname tu a mí – Edward besó su cabello con cuidado de no mover su pequeña tiara que adornaba el peinado en caireles de su hija – y recuerda, siempre seré tu princesita_, papi_.

* * *

**HOLA! Felis Dia del Padre! Mis MEJORES deseos a sus papis! realmente AGRADESCO a Diosito por mi MARAVILLOSO papaa, aquel que siempre a estado conmigo, me cuida, aconseja, apoya en cada momento de mi vida junto a mi mami, LOS AMOOO3.!**

**las cansiones son Melody Fair - Bee Gees y I'm not a girl not yet a women - britney spears**

**Que se la pasen de lo mejor HOY. **

Marielithaa'


End file.
